


Code Blue

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus sees Logan at a party- wearing a suit!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Code Blue

“Roman. Fuck. Help me,” Remus came up behind his brother after the momentous effort of finding him in the crowd.

“What wrong?” Roman turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Logan!” 

“What about him?”

“He’s in a suit! And he looks fucking hot! Stop laughing at me! What do I do?”

“Talk to him, dumbass!” Roman gives a light punch to Remus’s shoulder. 

“But how!?”

“Talk to who?” Remus turns around and his eyes widen as he sees who is now standing behind him.

“Uh, hi Logan. Fancy seeing you here!”

“I saw you come in and I wanted to say hello.”


End file.
